


Тихоня

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Friendship, Love, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Хорошо быть Тихоней (с)





	1. Я смотрю на тебя

За пыльными окнами огромной аудитории светит октябрьское солнце, и вместо скучной пары по психологии хочется наслаждаться последними теплыми деньками. В аудитории стоит шум: кто-то спорит с преподавателем, пытаясь перекричать друг друга, кто-то занят своими делами, а вот Джено старается не свалиться с лавочки, потому что сидящий рядом Джемин наступает, а двигаться больше некуда – разве что грохнуться на пол. Но Джено такая перспектива не прельщает, потому он выставляет книгу перед лицом Джемина, но помогает плохо.  
  
– Джено-я, – канючит Джемин, – ты же мой друг, а друзья созданы для того, чтобы помогать. – Джемин ловко выхватывает книгу у Джено и коалой оплетает его руку, укладывая подбородок на плечо. – Ну выручай, для меня это очень важно. – Джемин хнычет похлеще младших сестер-вымогательниц, которых у Джено целых две, и потому он сдается. Джено не бросает в беде нуждающихся. Даже когда это назойливый лучший друг. Даже если тот умело им манипулирует.  
  
– Как я потом буду смотреть в глаза твоей матери? – Джено вырывает руку из цепкой хватки и отодвигается от Джемина на самый край лавочки, изредка косясь на преподавателя Муна. Слава богу, тот занят дискуссией с Доёном и не обращает на них внимания. – И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не умею врать. – Джено поднимает руку, останавливая очередной поток слов, и хмурится.  
  
– Тебе и не надо ничего говорить. Говорить буду я. Ты просто подтвердишь, что сегодня я останусь у тебя и мы будем заниматься. – Джемин улыбается и складывает ладони на сердце, глядя на Джено побитым щенком. Знает же, как надавить.  
  
Джено тяжело вздыхает, поправляя очки, и согласно кивает. Он, конечно, врать не любит, но ради друга и собственного спокойствия может один раз сказать неправду. И может, тогда Джемин наконец от него отстанет.  
  
За тяжелой дубовой дверью звенит звонок, и преподаватель прощается со всеми, разрешая покинуть аудиторию. Джено скидывает вещи в рюкзак и двигает на выход, пока на шее не виснет Джемин. Он опять заводит шарманку о Ренджуне, рассказывает про группу, в которой тот играет, и о том, как не дождется вечера, чтобы увидеть их выступление вживую.   
  
Единственное, чего ждет Джено, это поскорее дойти домой к Джемину и соврать его матери о том, что друг переночует у него, потому что им нужно делать проект. Еще больше он ждет, когда наконец Джемин перестанет болтать и даст насладиться тишиной. В конце концов, сегодня пятница, и Джено тоже хочет отдохнуть.  
  
  
Уже через полчаса пешей прогулки Джено мнется на пороге джеминового дома и крутит пальцы от волнения, потому что мать Джемина добрая и милая женщина. Она предлагает зайти на обед, но Джено теперь еще как минимум месяц не будет попадаться ей на глаза – стыдно. Джемин спускается с рюкзаком, и Джено облегченно выдыхает.   
  
– Мам, – Джемин натягивает кеды и смотрит на мать снизу вверх, – сегодня я буду ночевать у Джено. Нам задали проект, так что мы потратим эту чудесную ночь на его подготовку, чтобы освободить выходные. – Он поднимается на ноги, закидывает рюкзак на плечо и подталкивает Джено к двери, но оба сразу же застывают на месте.  
  
– Я позвоню Джено вечером и проверю, как вы занимаетесь. – Мать Джемина подходит ближе и поправляет тому ворот куртки, одарив Джено теплой улыбкой, а Джемина грозным взглядом.  
  
– Ты мне не доверяешь, – картинно вздыхает Джемин, пока его не выталкивают заботливые руки матери прямо за дверь.  
  
– Доверяй, но проверяй, – добавляет женщина и, попрощавшись с Джено, прикрывает за ними дверь.  
  
Когда они спускаются на улицу, Джено тормозит Джемина за локоть и вопросительно смотрит на него. Он не представляет, что тот собирается делать, если его мать обещала, что будет звонить, потому задает этот вопрос Джемину, но спокойствие на его лице не предвещает Джено ничего хорошего. Они слишком давно знакомы, и его пятая точка более чем уверена, что Джемин уже что-то придумал. Что-то, что обязательно не понравится Джено.  
  
– У меня есть одна идея, – издалека начинает Джемин и нервно теребит лямку рюкзака, – но тебе она не понравится, – подтверждает он догадки Джено, а потому остается стоять возле своего дома в одиночестве, пока тот, бубня под нос проклятия в сторону лучшего друга, направляется в сторону остановки.   
  
До дома Джено они добираются по отдельности.  
  
  
– Даже не думай! – перед носом Джемина хлопает дверь ванной комнаты, и Джено резко выкручивает кран в умывальнике, ополаскивая лицо прохладной водой. Идеи Джемина, которые лезут отовсюду, порой пробуждают в Джено желание послать его в далекие дали, но воспитание не позволяет. Хотя Джено правда очень хочет.  
  
Джемин скребётся брошенным котом в закрытую дверь и просит Джено открыть. Обещает месяц кормить его обедами в университете и самостоятельно подготовить проект для мистера Со.   
  
– Если ты думаешь купить меня своими обещаниями, то я не продаюсь! – возмущенно кричит Джено и вытирает лицо полотенцем, глядя на себя в зеркало. Ну и куда ему в таком виде в ночной клуб, пролетает в голове, и Джено тяжело вздыхает. Отправляет полотенце на сушилку и таки открывает дверь. – Меня в таком виде даже на порог клуба не пустят, не то что на какой-то концерт, – тыча пальцем в грудь Джемина, говорит Джено.   
  
– Нормальный у тебя вид, – окинув друга взглядом, отвечает тот, но звучит не очень убедительно. Врать На Джемин точно не умеет. И как только перед матерью не спалился?  
  
– Слушай, Нана, – серьезно начинает Джено, – я, конечно, рад тебе помочь, и ты мой единственный лучший друг, но идти в ночной клуб на концерт какой-то сомнительной рок-группы, в которой играет любовь всей твоей жизни – кстати, напомни, какая по счету? – я не собираюсь. Даже не уговаривай. – Выражение лица Джено просто кричит, что разговор окончен, и тот скрывается в кухне, закатывая глаза на очередной тяжёлый вздох Джемина.  
  
  
Ближе к вечеру голова Джено готова взорваться от джеминового скулежа и нытья. Тот очень удачно принимает на себя роль жертвы и мученика, и в итоге Джено еще и виноватым оказывается. А все потому, что его совсем не волнует душевное равновесие лучшего друга, и именно из-за него любовь Джемина может закончиться, так и не начавшись.   
  
Джемин очень хорошо знает, что и как нужно сказать, в какой момент обнять и что пообещать, и Джено едва ли спасает мелодия мобильного Джемина от очередной порции напирательств со стороны друга.  
  
Джено очень надеется, что это мать Джемина, но на деле это тот самый Ренджун, которому Джемин очень убедительно обещает, что уже через пару часов они встретятся. Когда разговор заканчивается, Джено наблюдает за тем, как Джемин начинает собираться, не обращая на него никакого внимания, но чувство тревоги все равно никуда не пропадает. Джено начинает понимать, какую тактику выбрал лучший друг, и за это его хочется послать еще больше. Будить совесть – это против правил.  
  
– Это последний раз, когда я ведусь на твои уловки! – Джено резко подскакивает со стула, так что тот едва не летит на пол, и, задевая Джемина плечом, выходит из гостиной, но далеко ему уйти не дают. Джемин повисает на нем тяжелым грузом и безостановочно повторяет слова благодарности и что-то о том, что он его должник. – Единственное мое условие, – оттягивая от себя Джемина, предупреждающе начинает Джено, – ты и слова не скажешь касаемо моего внешнего вида. Я надену то, что захочу, – предотвращая какие-либо возражения, припечатывает Джено и скрывается за дверью.  
  
Из своей комнаты он выходит в широких штанах цвета хаки и широкой черной футболке. Поправляет очки в прозрачной оправе и натягивает черные кеды. На плече болтается белая худи, которую Джено натягивает следом, взлохмачивая светлые волосы и, открыв входную дверь, смотрит на Джемина, поторапливая его взглядом.  
  
Джемин, как и договаривались, ничего не говорит. Обувается следом, натянув на глаза кепку, и накидывает на плечи кожаную куртку. Выходят они из подъезда почти вовремя. До клуба ехать пару остановок, но оба решают прогуляться на вечернем воздухе. Бабье лето в этом году балует.  
  
  
– Едва не опоздали, – спускаясь по лестнице, комментирует Джемин. Ему приходится говорить на повышенных тонах, потому что небольшое помещение клуба, больше похожего на бункер, заполнено десятками людей, а громкие биты, доносящиеся из огромных колонок, бьют по ушам.  
  
Джено идет следом, осматриваясь по сторонам, и хмурится, потому что вокруг все пропитано запахом сигарет и пота. К таким местам Джено относится не то чтобы негативно, но частым гостем точно не бывает. Чего уж там – Джено в подобном месте впервые и очень надеется, что это не просто первый, но и последний раз.  
  
Они пробираются сквозь толпу почти под самую сцену, и Джено с трудом удается сохранить в целости свои очки, но ноги ему все же оттаптывают. Он осматривает сцену, оглядывает шумящую толпу и косится в телефон Джемина, который что-то печатает.   
  
В зале гаснет свет, и шум вокруг только усиливается. Джено прикрывает уши ладонями, когда на задней стене сцены загорается логотип группы, и щурится, чтобы разобрать надпись. Первые аккорды гитары заставляют всех притихнуть. Джено отнимает ладони от ушей и на мгновение прикрывает глаза. К обычной гитаре присоединяются бас и тарелки барабанов. Постепенно прожекторы, один за другим, освещают стоящих на сцене парней, и находящийся рядом Джемин толкает Джено в бок, тыча на парня, что играет на басу.  
  
Им оказывается тот самый Ренджун, о котором постоянно говорит Джемин, и, присмотревшись к парню, Джено понимает, почему друг запал на него. Миниатюрный, но явно с характером. Джено усмехается про себя, но стоит раздаться голосу вокалиста, он переводит взгляд на середину сцены, куда уже через мгновение мягким светом ложатся лучи прожектора.  
  
Сердце Джено пропускает удар, и он неосознанно застывает с приоткрытым ртом, щурясь, чтобы получше рассмотреть парня с микрофоном. Джено сглатывает и скользит взглядом от высоких Мартинсов с аккуратной шнуровкой, по коленкам, на которых виднеются синяки, выше, по крепким бедрам, обтянутым кожаными шортами, и торсу, на котором тонкой мелкой сеткой поблескивает черная водолазка. Закатанные рукава кожаной куртки оголяют медовую кожу, на которой бликами отыгрывает свет, и Джено облизывает губы, когда взгляд встречается с голубыми глазами, подведенными черным карандашом.  
  
Джено кожей чувствует чужой насмешливый взгляд и следит за тем, как приоткрываются пухлые губы, испачканные блеском. Джено пропускает слова песни мимо ушей, а в голове пустота. От вокалиста исходит сильная энергетика, и его аура кажется Джено настолько притягательной, что он не может оторвать глаз. Он продолжает следить нечитаемым взглядом за движениями парня на сцене и пытается запомнить каждое из них. Что-то в нем притягивает взгляд, и Джено признается себе, что никогда еще не встречал таких красивых людей.  
  
Медовая кожа в свете ярких ламп поблескивает от косметики, а светлые линзы делают глаза еще больше. Джено думает о том, что этот парень действительно создан для сцены и, кажется, для того, чтобы создать Джено немало проблем. Ему впервые в жизни хочется к кому-то прикоснуться, и эти мысли заставляют чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Он встряхивает головой и, чтобы отвлечься, переводит взгляд на Джемина. Тот, слава богу, слишком увлечен рассматриванием Ренджуна и не замечает волнения на лице Джено. Это и к лучшему – шутки со стороны друга Джено уж точно не нужны.  
  
Джено возвращает свое внимание на сцену и старается сосредоточиться на тексте песни. Он пытается не смотреть на лицо вокалиста, хотя получается с трудом. Каждый раз, когда взгляд цепляется за аккуратные черты красивого лица и хитрую усмешку на розовых губах, Джено пробирает дрожь. Он не отрицает, что парень на сцене выглядит красиво и гармонично, но это немного пугает.  
  
Из мыслей Джено вырывает вибрация телефона. Он достает его из кармана и резко хватает Джемина за локоть. Тянет из толпы к лестнице, мигом взлетая по ступенькам, и вываливается вместе с ним на улицу. Принимает вызов и старается восстановить дыхание, тут же извиняясь перед матерью Джемина за то, что ей пришлось ждать. Перекинувшись с ней парой слов, Джено отдает телефон другу и приваливается спиной к кирпичной стене. Снимает очки и трет глаза, думая о том, что это отличный повод пойти домой и оставить Джемина веселиться.  
  
– Вау, – заканчивая разговор, комментирует Джемин, – ты просто спас мою задницу, Джено-я. – Он хлопает Джено по плечу и хватает за запястье, явно намереваясь утащить обратно внутрь.  
  
– Свое обещание я выполнил, теперь могу быть свободен. – Джено аккуратно вырывает руку из хватки, но его снова ловят, удерживая теперь за локоть, и взгляд Джемина намекает на то, что никто никуда его уже не отпустит.  
  
– Сейчас концерт закончится, и я хотел познакомить тебя с остальными ребятами. – Джемин улыбается и сжимает дженову руку крепче. – Они классные, тебе точно понравятся. – Он тянет Джено за собой, но сдвинуться с места не выходит.  
  
– Мы с тобой так не договаривались, – недовольно говорит Джено. Он порядком устал и не прочь вернуться домой в свою кровать. – Твоя мать больше не будет звонить, потому я могу идти. У меня голова уже болит, да и эта компания явно не для меня. – Он уже было разворачивается и делает шаг в сторону, но Джемин вырастает прямо перед ним и хмурится.  
  
– Слушай, мы ведь впервые в жизни куда-то выбрались вдвоем. Почему бы тебе просто не расслабиться? – Он сжимает плечо Джено и выгибает вопросительно бровь. – Ты кроме меня и своих животных в приюте больше ни с кем не общаешься. А эти ребята правда классные, вы можете подружиться. К тому же, – Джемин чешет затылок и вздыхает, – я обещал Ренджуну познакомить его со своим лучшим другом, и он очень ждет встречи с тобой.   
  
Джено тяжело вздыхает и взвешивает в голове все «за» и «против». С одной стороны, Джемин прав, и Джено уже и не помнит, когда отдыхал и общался с другими людьми. С другой стороны – там наверняка будет тот парень со сцены, и знакомиться с ним Джено не то чтобы не хочет – даже наоборот, но внутренний голос подсказывает, что делать этого не стоит.  
  
– Джено-я, соглашайся. – Джемин встряхивает его за плечи и перехватывает руку. Тянет за собой и обещает, что, если Джено не понравится, они обязательно уйдут.  
  
Джено прекрасно знает, что верить Джемину это значит обманывать самого себя, но все же сдается. В конце концов, он в любой момент сможет уйти.  
  
Внутрь они возвращаются сразу же, и Джено снова дергает носом от неприятного запаха алкоголя и дешевых сигарет. Он следует за Джемином, замечая, что сцена уже опустела, и впечатывается в спину друга, когда тот останавливается возле столика. Джено окидывает сидящих за столом парней взглядом и отмечает, что их вокалиста здесь нет. Облегченно выдыхает и здоровается со всеми по очереди, усаживаясь на один из стульев.   
  
Ребята из группы и правда оказываются веселыми и интересными, а самое главное, Джено не чувствует себя лишним. Один из парней, Марк, гитарист группы, первым заводит разговор. Они обсуждают с ним последние новинки музыки, модели гитар, и Джено впервые делится с кем-то, не считая Джемина, что умеет играть. Барабанщик группы – Лукас – оказывается тем еще заводилой. Он болтает без умолку, успевая уделить время всем и каждому, и совсем не выглядит как первокурсник, как оказывается позже.  
  
С Ренджуном Джено перекидывается парой фраз, потому что того увлекает в разговор Джемин, но думать об этом долго не удается. Джено спиной чувствует на себе чей-то внимательный цепкий взгляд и замечает, как Лукас размахивает руками, улыбаясь кому-то позади Джено.  
  
– Всем вечерочек, – над головой раздается приятный голос, хорошо знакомый Джено, и он чувствует, как по телу проходит дрожь. – Я смотрю, у нас новые лица. Познакомите? – в голосе проскальзывает тень насмешки, и Джено краем глаза замечает, как закатывает глаза Ренджун.  
  
– Знакомься, это мой лучший друг Джено. – Джемин улыбается, и Джено приходится повернуть голову и поднять взгляд. – Если будешь обижать его, будешь иметь дело со мной, – добавляет Джемин и переводит взгляд на Джено. – А это вокалист группы, Донхёк. Самая большая язва Сеула и тактильный маньяк. – Джемин театрально ойкает от боли, отхватив легкий подзатыльник от того самого Донхёка, и снова возвращает все внимание к Ренджуну.  
  
Джено кивает в знак приветствия и двигается в сторону, когда на стул рядом опускается Донхёк. Он подпирает щеку рукой и беззастенчиво разглядывает Джено, кажется, совсем не зная понятия личного пространства. В его подведенных черным глазах с легким прищуром плещется интерес, и, наклонив голову набок, Донхёк усмехается. Придвигается ближе к Джено, касаясь ладонью его колена, и облизывает губы.  
  
– Очень интересно, – выдыхает Донхёк и улыбается. От него пахнет ягодной жвачкой и ванильным бальзамом для губ. Все это в купе с его образом и одеждой не вяжется в голове Джено, но радует одно: на Донхёке больше нет тех кожаных шорт и прозрачного гольфа. Теперь на нем узкие белые джинсы и простая белая футболка, поверх которой надета косуха. Светлые пряди торчат на макушке в разные стороны, и в голове Джено проскальзывает мысль о том, что ему хочется пригладить их ладонью. Кроме того, от Донхёка не исходит неприятного запаха сигарет или алкоголя, и это не может не радовать.  
  
Донхёк продолжает смотреть прямо в глаза Джено и осторожно снимает его очки, тут же надевая их и поправляя на переносице двумя пальцами. Выглядит красиво, проносится в голове Джено, пока его мысли не прерывает сам Донхёк.  
  
– А твоя мама в курсе, что ее сын ходит по таким местам в такое время? – Донхёк звучит немного игриво, но совсем беззлобно. Джено уже собирается было ответить, но его перебивают.  
  
– Эй, Донхёк, – голос Марка раздается у самого уха и Джено вздрагивает, – может перестанешь его цеплять? – Джено мысленно благодарит Марка и чувствует, как на колене сжимаются длинные пальцы Донхёка, пока тот возвращает очки Джено на место, нарочно проходя кончиками пальцев по его щеке.  
  
– Как скажешь, Марк-и. – Донхёк поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, но взгляда от Джено не отводит и продолжает едва заметно улыбаться. – Знаешь, – все же придвигаясь к уху Джено, шепчет Донхёк, – у тебя красивый нос. – Он отстраняется, поднимаясь со стула, и, подмигнув Джено, прощается со всеми, желает хорошего вечера и скрывается в толпе.  
  
  
Уже лежа в своей кровати, Джено тихо зовет Джемина, устроившегося на футоне, и приподнимается на локтях.  
  
– Чего тебе, Джено-я? – Джемин сонно ворочает языком и явно ожидает продолжения.  
  
– Знаешь, – Джено раздумывает как точнее сформулировать свою мысль и начинает издалека, – сегодня в клубе Донхёк сказал, что у меня красивый нос. Что бы это могло значить? – Джено более чем уверен, что у этого комплимента есть какой-то подвох, но какой, он так и не понял.   
  
Джемин отвечать не спешит. На мгновение Джено даже кажется, что тот уснул, но спустя пару мучительно долгих минут Джемин, наконец, подает голос, в котором слышится насмешка.  
  
– Ты знаешь, что говорят о парнях с большим носом? – тихо интересуется Джемин, и Джено почему-то думает, что его друг не совсем понял вопрос.   
  
– Нет, но…   
  
– Просто глянь в интернете, – перебивает Джемин и, пожелав спокойной ночи, дает понять, что разговор окончен.  
  
– Глупость какая, – бубнит под нос Джено, но телефон из-под подушки достает. Вбивает запрос в гугл и роняет гаджет себе на лицо с тихим шипением, сопровождаемым глухим смехом Джемина. – Какого черта, На Джемин? – Джено трет лоб ладонью, надеясь, что завтра его не будет ждать синяк на пол-лица, но ответа так и не получает. Тихо ругается, засунув телефон обратно под подушку, и очень надеется, что встретить Донхёка ему больше не посчастливится.


	2. Я чувствую тебя

Утро этой субботы ничем не отличается от всех предыдущих. После завтрака, за которым Джемин, слава богу, не вспоминает об их ночном разговоре, Джено провожает друга и, приняв душ, собирается в приют для бездомных животных, где помогает каждые выходные. По дороге Джено забегает в любимое кафе, снабжая себя утренней порцией кофе и булочками с корицей, и едва не опаздывает на нужный автобус.  
  
Госпожа Ким, директор приюта, встречает его с улыбкой и рассказывает о том, что на днях им привезли несколько котят, которых кто-то выбросил, и что Джено может заняться сегодня ими. Делится новостью о том, что вчера какой-то парень забрал себе Хару, любимую кошку Джено, и просит не огорчаться, потому что теперь у нее есть дом.  
  
Джено, конечно, расстраивается, но решает, что госпожа Ким права. Хару заслуживает иметь свой дом, потому он улыбается про себя и, забрав несколько пакетов с кормом, идет к вольерам со щенками. День проходит быстро и совсем незаметно. Джено успевает покормить всех жильцов приюта, почистить клетки и даже познакомиться с новыми котятами. Он дает каждому из них имя и обещает, что они обязательно подружатся.  
  
– Джено-я, – зовет госпожа Ким. Джено оставляет маленьких котят в клетке и поднимается на ноги. Выходит в коридор офиса и застывает на месте. – Джено-я, познакомься, это Донхёк-и. – Женщина поглаживает Донхёка по плечу и улыбается. – Это он новый хозяин Хару, пришел забрать её любимую игрушку, а то я забыла вчера положить. Сейчас принесу, а вы пока познакомьтесь. – Она скрывается за дверью, оставляя Джено наедине с Донхёком, и это явно не тот человек, с которым Джено хотел бы видеться сегодня.  
  
– Какая встреча, – говорит Донхёк и медленно подходит к Джено. – Рад тебя видеть. – Он протягивает руку для рукопожатия и улыбается, а Джено чувствует, как учащается его пульс.   
  
От Донхёка по-прежнему пахнет ванильным блеском для губ, а еще свежей выпечкой. На нём узкие черные джинсы и оранжевая худи. Джено пожимает протянутую ладонь и кивает в знак приветствия. Разглядывает Донхёка, отмечая про себя, что оранжевый ему к лицу, и прокашливается, взлохмачивая светлые волосы на затылке.  
  
– Как там Хару? – задает интересующий вопрос Джено, чтобы развеять неловкость, повисшую в воздухе. – Надеюсь, ей нравится ее новый дом, она заслужила. – Он едва заметно улыбается, но Донхёк наверняка замечает досаду в этой улыбке, потому подходит ближе и тихо хмыкает.  
  
– Думаю, мы успели подружиться. – Донхёк прикладывает указательный палец к подбородку и делает задумчивый вид. – Она даже уснула у меня на подушке вчера. Это было мило. – Он улыбается и смотрит на Джено. – Госпожа Ким сказала, что это была твоя любимая кошка. Почему не забрал себе? – Донхёк с интересом наблюдает за Джено, и тому становится неудобно под любопытным взглядом карих глаз. Без линз Донхёк выглядит немного иначе, но это не мешает ему смотреть в самую душу.  
  
– У меня аллергия на шерсть, – пожимает плечами Джено и замечает удивление на лице Донхёка. – Ты, наверно, хочешь спросить, как я могу помогать в приюте? – Донхёк согласно кивает и ждет ответа. – Я просто очень люблю животных, особенно котов. Потому несколько дней в неделю рядом с ними мне не очень вредят. – Джено пожимает плечами и вздыхает.  
  
– Если хочешь, можешь заходить к нам в гости. Мы с Хару будем рады. – Донхёк подмигивает и улыбается, обращаясь уже к госпоже Ким, которая возвращается с любимой игрушкой Хару. Джено наблюдает за тем, как они смеются над чем-то, и отмечает, что при дневном свете Донхёк выглядит еще более красивым. Он по-прежнему с подведенными черным карандашом глазами и взлохмаченными на макушке рыжеватыми волосами. Но огромная оранжевая худи, рукава которой Донхёк натягивает до самых кончиков пальцев, делает его милым.  
  
  
Джено возвращается к клеткам с животными и проводит в приюте еще пару часов. Ближе к трем он прощается с госпожой Ким, обещая забежать завтра утром, и выходит на улицу. Небо над головой затягивает серыми тучами, и утренний прогноз погоды потихоньку начинает сбываться. Джено очень надеется, что успеет вернуться домой до того, как на землю обрушится дождь, но отказать себе в пешей прогулке до дома не может.  
  
В воздухе пахнет приближающимся дождем и пылью. Джено делает глубокий вдох, поправляя капюшон худи, и спускается с лестницы, замирая на последней ступеньке.  
  
– Я уж было подумал, ты тут ночевать собрался. – Донхёк отталкивается от перил и смотрит на Джено.  
  
– Ты меня ждал? – Джено вопросительно выгибает бровь и недоверчиво смотрит на Донхёка, пытаясь найти подвох. Тот кивает, разворачивается к Джено боком и запрокидывает голову к небу.  
  
– Кажется, скоро начнется дождь, – комментирует Донхёк, пока Джено скользит взглядом по загорелой коже, замечая несколько аккуратных родинок на шее, и спускается со ступеньки.   
  
– Я хотел прогуляться до дома пешком – на улице приятная погода. Но если хочешь…  
  
– Хочу, – перебивает Донхёк и засовывает руку в карман. Второй хватает Джено за рукав и тянет вниз по улице. Возразить, что живет он в противоположной стороне, Джено не спешит. – Но сначала давай зайдем в то кафе. – Донхёк указывает куда-то вперед и ярко улыбается. Говорит без умолку и рассказывает о том, как давно хотел завести кота и что это Джемин рассказал ему об этом приюте.  
  
Джено слушает его внимательно, ловит каждое движение губ и наслаждается приятным голосом. Донхёк оказывается той еще язвой, как и говорил Джемин, но от этого не менее интересным. Болтает Донхёк будь здоров, даже Лукаса переговорит. А еще он постоянно задевает Джено плечом или пальцами, и эти касания кажутся ненавязчивыми, но оставляют по себе странное чувство в груди Джено.  
  
В кафе Донхёк берет им малиновый чай. Джено заказывает шоколадные кексы, и они покидают кафе под очередную историю Донхёка. Рядом с Донхёком оказывается спокойно – Джено давно не чувствовал себя так расслабленно. Разве что с Джемином, но в случае с лучшим другом Джено обычно мечтает, чтобы тот меньше болтал. Донхёка же слушать приятно. У него мягкий тембр и необычный смех. В уголках глаз Донхёка лучи морщинок, когда он улыбается, и Джено каждый раз пытается сохранить спокойствие на лице, потому что рядом с Донхёком, на самом деле, очень волнительно.  
  
Они пешком добираются до парка, не спеша прогуливаясь по засыпанным листвой аллеям, много разговаривают, но их разговор прерывает телефонный звонок, и Донхёк извиняется, принимая вызов. Джено следит за тем, как меняется выражение лица Донхёка. Как он хмурит брови и сжимает в руке картонный стаканчик. Донхёк коротко отвечает, что скоро будет, и поднимает взгляд на Джено.  
  
– Прости. – Донхёк улыбается, но улыбка больше не выглядит солнечной. Волнение на лице выдает Донхёка, и Джено спрашивает, все ли в порядке. – Марк сломал руку, – задумчиво отвечает Донхёк и трет переносицу. Но беспокоит его явно не только это. – Увидимся еще, мне нужно бежать. – Донхёк резко тянется к Джено и оставляет на щеке короткий поцелуй. Благодарит за прогулку и, развернувшись на пятках, быстрым шагом скрывается за поворотом, оставляя Джено с гулко колотящимся сердцем и горящими ушами.  
  
– Какого черта только что было? – на автомате проговаривает Джено и вздрагивает, когда на макушку приземляется первая капля дождя.   
  
Домой Джено прибегает вымокший до нитки и с ворохом мыслей, от которых голова идет кругом. Чутье его никогда не подводило – Донхёк еще доставит ему проблем.  
  
  
Все воскресенье Джено проводит в хлопотах. Утром, как и обещал, забегает в приют. Помогает госпоже Ким до обеда, а после идет за покупками в супермаркет и оставшийся день занимается уборкой квартиры и попытками приготовить что-то вкуснее лапши быстрого приготовления. В кулинарии Джено не силен, но выживать как-то надо.   
  
С домашними делами он справляется ближе к семи, и после горячего душа и мятного чая с купленными в пекарне пончиками Джено усаживается на диван и включает телевизор. Там показывают какую-то дораму с очередным заезженным сюжетом, и Джено решает, что переключить на какой-нибудь энимал плэнет будет куда более интересным и полезным выбором.  
  
Программа про диких животных увлекает настолько, что Джено не сразу слышит стук в дверь, а потому быстро подскакивает с дивана и выходит в коридор, заглядывая в глазок.  
  
– Джено-я, открывай! – Джемин по ту сторону тарабанит в дверь, и приходится открыть ему сразу. Проблемы с соседями Джено не нужны, потому он проворачивает ключ и, распахнув дверь, удивленно дергается назад. – Приветики, – улыбается виновато Джемин и отходит вбок, открывая вид на компанию ребят, что синхронно машут ему руками. – Мы тут по делу, впустишь? – Джемин строит свои глаза-«попрошайки», и Джено приходится подавить в себе стон разочарования. С Джемином он разберется позже.  
  
Джено отходит в сторону, пропуская ночных гостей в квартиру, и старается не смотреть в глаза Донхёку. Джемину прилетает предупреждающий взгляд, кричащий о том, что разговор не окончен, и Джено, как хороший хозяин, тут же ставит чайник и приносит на стол сладости.  
  
Когда Джено наконец усаживается на пол возле стола, окинув всех присутствующих вопросительным взглядом, Марк подает голос первым.  
  
– Джено, – он звучит немного неуверенно и явно пытается подобрать слова, чтобы начать, и это беспокоит Джено не меньше, чем сидящий прямо под боком Донхёк. – Сегодня произошло небольшое происшествие, и я… – Марк поднимает загипсованную руку, покачивая ею в воздухе, и Джено сочувствующе кивает, но все еще не понимает, к чему тот клонит.  
  
– Марк-и, ну сколько можно, – язвительно перебивает Донхёк и хватает Джено за локоть, разворачивая к себе и заглядывая прямо в глаза. – Любитель всего живого и пушистого, – обращается он уже к Джено и придвигается еще немного, заставляя Джено незаметно отпрянуть назад, – это правда, что ты играешь на гитаре? – Джено неосознанно кивает, но когда, наконец, понимает, к чему все идет, резко вырывает руку из цепких пальцев Донхёка и подскакивает на ноги.  
  
– Ни за что! – выдыхает Джено и смотрит на Джемина как на предателя. – Даже не думайте, что я на это соглашусь, – чеканит он, обводя всех присутствующих взглядом, и начинает нарезать круги по тому маленькому клочку комнаты, который не занимают длинные ноги Лукаса.   
  
– Я же говорил, что он не согласится, – в голосе Донхёка слышится насмешка, но Джено не дурак и прекрасно понимает, что его хотят спровоцировать. – Примерные мальчики не скачут по сцене с гитарами в сомнительных клубах в компании рокеров. Они сидят вечерами дома и, – Донхёк замолкает, продолжая улыбаться, и Джено прослеживает его взгляд, – смотрят программы о естественной среде обитания диких животных. – Донхёк поднимается на ноги и подходит к застывшему посреди комнаты Джено. Его насмешливый взгляд так и кричит, что Джено слабо.   
  
– Джено, им очень нужна помощь, – тихо доносится с дивана голос Джемина, но Джено пропускает его слова мимо ушей. Продолжает смотреть в глаза Донхёку, не моргая, и дает понять, что в гляделки умеет играть не только он. – У них концерт через две недели. Они играют на разогреве у группы из Японии и за такой короткий срок точно не найдут хорошего гитариста. Джено-я. – Джемин снова обращается к другу, и Джено проклинает про себя неумение отказывать тем, кто в этом нуждается.  
  
– Я подумаю, – цедит сквозь зубы Джено, и тень победной улыбки на губах Донхёка заставляет его сжать кулаки. Он отходит к окну, разворачиваясь спиной к остальным, и тяжело вздыхает.  
  
– Джено-я! – Джемин подскакивает к другу, но Джено всем своим видом дает понять, что Джемину пора. И остальных желательно забрать с собой. – Ладно, увидимся завтра в университете, – говорит Джемин, и Джено краем глаза замечает, как он кивает гостям на выход.   
  
Джено прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в шум, что доносится из коридора, и смотрит в окно.  
  
– Спасибо. – Шепот Донхёка у самого уха заставляет Джено вздрогнуть и затаить дыхание. Он чувствует через свитер, как Донхёк касается его плеча лбом. – Для нас это действительно важно, тихоня. – Джено слышит отдаляющиеся шаги и хлопнувшую входную дверь.   
  
За спиной продолжает гудеть телевизор, пока Джено наблюдает в окне за вывалившейся из подъезда компанией. Донхёк идет позади всех, уткнувшись в телефон, а после поднимает голову, и в свете уличных фонарей Джено замечает, как тот машет ему и улыбается: устало, но так, как умеет только он.  
  
Перед сном Джено еще долго крутится в кровати, раздумывая над просьбой заменить Марка на предстоящем концерте. И прозвучавшее вдруг в голове голосом Донхёка «для нас это действительно важно» заставляет Джено выудить телефон из-под подушки и отправить Джемину короткое «я согласен» с четким осознанием того, что ничего хорошего из этой затеи не получится.  
  
  
Весь понедельник в университете Джено умело игнорирует Джемина: на занятиях занимает место с кем-то из одногруппников, а за обедом уходит в библиотеку, чтобы отдать несколько книг. Последней парой психология с мистером Муном, и Джено двигает к последней парте, когда его перехватывают на полпути и усаживают за парту, перекрывая выход.  
  
– Ну и долго дуться будешь? – Джемин выглядит как никогда серьезным, но Джено все еще на него зол. – Это не я вспомнил о том, что ты играешь на гитаре. Ты же сам рассказал Марку, вот он и предложил. – Джемин пожимает плечами и вздыхает.   
  
– Но ты привел их ко мне домой. А еще этот Донхёк… – Джено не успевает договорить, потому что в аудиторию входит преподаватель, и все вокруг тут же смолкают.  
  
Джемин двигается ближе к Джено и шепотом говорит:  
  
– Донхёк сказал, что сумеет тебя убедить, если ты откажешься. Не знаю, что там у вас с ним происходит, но… – преподаватель Мун делает им замечание, и Джемин извиняется, оправдываясь тем, что просто попросил у Джено ручку.  
  
Половина пары проходит за очередным спором мистера Муна с Доёном, пока дверь аудитории не открывается с неприятным скрипом и в проеме не появляется рыжая макушка Донхёка.  
  
Джено вопросительно смотрит на Джемина, но тот отрицательно качает головой, мол, не знаю, что он тут забыл. И Джено ему верит, потому что Донхёк вразвалочку входит в аудиторию и опускает на преподавательский стол кипу бумаг. Подходит к мистеру Муну и что-то шепчет на ухо, а после картинно закатывает глаза. Джено наблюдает за этим всем с интересом, а потом ловит взгляд Донхёка и чертыхается под нос.  
  
Донхёк снова наклоняется к чужому уху, а после спускается с кафедры и останавливается у двери.  
  
– Эй, Тихоня! – Донхёк орет на всю аудиторию, широко улыбается и машет Джено, привлекая к тому ненужное внимание. – Рад тебя видеть, учись хорошо! – Он подмигивает ему и под тихие шепотки, что прокатываются по аудитории, закрывает за собой дверь.  
  
Джено старательно делает вид, что не замечает на себе заинтересованных взглядов, а мистер Мун извиняется за своего младшего брата и продолжает лекцию. Джемин вопросов не задает, что не может не радовать, а потому Джено решает, что обижаться на друга дальше больше нет смысла.  
  
После пары Джемин говорит, что ребята будут ждать их в репетиционном зале и что Джено нужно будет выучить четыре песни. Он рассказывает о предстоящем концерте и о том, как это важно для группы. До зала они доезжают за двадцать минут, за которые Джемин рассказывает новости об их отношениях с Ренджуном, и Джено поздравляет его, искренне радуясь за друга.   
  
В репетиционном зале шумно и слышатся знакомые голоса. Когда Джено входит вместе с Джемином в комнату, где расположились парни, то первым к ним подскакивает Ренджун. Обнимает Джено и благодарит за то, что согласился им помочь. Марк и Лукас присоединяются к благодарностям и протягивают руки для рукопожатия, пока Джемин утаскивает Ренджуна на диван.  
  
Джено замечает Донхёка, сидящего к нему спиной в наушниках, и медленно подходит сзади, разглядывая его макушку и постукивающие по столу пальцы. Джено кусает губу, оглядываясь на парней, которые заняты беседой и, понимая, что те не обращают на них внимания, укладывает ладонь поверх ладони Донхёка, наклоняясь ниже.  
  
Донхёк вздрагивает, выпускает из пальцев ручку и поворачивает голову. Они сталкиваются нос к носу. Джено чувствует мятное дыхание на своих губах и замечает, как дергается донхёков кадык. Донхёк вынимает наушники и едва заметно улыбается. Осторожно и тепло.  
  
– Тихоня, пришел все-таки, – тихо проговаривает Донхёк и стряхивает пальцами невидимые пылинки с худи Джено. – Рад снова тебя видеть. Мы стали встречаться чаще, может, это судьба? – Донхёк наклоняет голову набок и беззастенчиво разглядывает Джено. – Тебе кто-то говорил, что ты красивый?   
  
Джено удивленно выгибает бровь и смотрит на Донхёка с приоткрытым ртом, не находясь, что ответить. Он, конечно, знал, что Донхёк прямолинеен, но чтобы настолько. Позади раздается голос Лукаса, и Джено выпрямляется, чувствуя, как горит лицо. Натянуто улыбается и на Донхёка старается больше не смотреть.  
  
Марк дает Джено листы с нотами и рассказывает, что да как. Доверяет свою любимую гитару, обещая, что та не подведет, и учит Джено нескольким хитростям, которые использует во время концертов. Несколько часов репетиции пролетают незаметно для Джено. Он увлечен разучиванием нот, обсуждением композиций с Марком и Лукасом и изредка перекидывается парой слов с Ренджуном. Донхёк молчит почти всю репетицию, изредка бросая колкие замечания касательно ангельского вида Джено, но в целом все не так страшно. Даже интересно, признается сам себе Джено.  
  
Ближе к семи все начинают потихоньку собираться. Джено обещает, что дома еще поработает над аккордами, а Марк говорит, что, если возникнут какие-либо вопросы, Джено может смело ему писать.   
  
Они все вместе вываливаются из теплого здания на прохладный октябрьский воздух, и Джено ежится, поправляя на себе ветровку поверх худи. Лукас с Марком живут недалеко, потому, попрощавшись с остальными, уходят в сторону дома. Джемин говорит, что еще прогуляется с Ренджуном, и желает Джено хорошего вечера, уводя своего парня в сторону остановки и оставляя Джено наедине с Донхёком.  
  
Тот что-то увлеченно печатает в телефоне, а когда поднимает голову, удивленно осматривается по сторонам. Он явно не заметил, как все разошлись. Джено наблюдает за ним несколько долгих секунд и думает о том, что неплохо было бы тоже попрощаться и пойти к остановке. Но Донхёк опережает его и первый разбивает тишину.  
  
– Проведешь? – Донхёк достает из кармана бальзам для губ, и Джено не может отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за тем, как тот тонким слоем ложится на пухлые губы. Донхёк выжидающе смотрит на Джено, и тот кивает согласно, думая о том, что терять ему нечего.  
  
Донхёк живёт в трех кварталах от зала, потому оба решают прогуляться по вечерним улицам. К вечеру погода меняется, и дневное солнце сменяется промозглым ветром. Они идут молча, но Джено даже нравится. Молчание между ними, сопровождаемое шумом машин и доносящимися из кафе мелодиями различных композиций, делает тишину уютной и нужной. Донхёк идет немного впереди, пиная попадающиеся под ноги камешки, а Джено позволяет себе наблюдать за ним, отмечая все новые детали.  
  
Донхёк предлагает где-то перекусить и, найдя небольшой супермаркет, оба заказывают себе лапшу и горячий чай. Донхёк делится успехами воспитания Хару, рассказывает, как они борются за власть в квартире, и, что когда кто-то ждет тебя дома, туда возвращаться намного уютней.   
  
Джено слушает внимательно, пока в голове не всплывает мысль о том, что он наконец понимает, почему Донхёк выбрал Хару. Они с ней похожи, и Джено едва заметно улыбается, вспоминая о том, что наедине с ним Хару тоже была милым и ласковым котенком. Но стоило рядом появиться кому-то чужому, обязательно выпускала когти. И Джено думает, что Донхёк такой же. Он рад, что именно тот стал хозяином его любимой кошки.  
  
– Ты меня слушаешь? – Донхёк аккуратно пинает Джено под столом и делает глоток чая.  
  
– Да, прости. – Джено неловко улыбается и трет кончик носа ладонью. – Просто задумался. – Он отодвигает пачку с недоеденной лапшой и предлагает идти, потому что завтра в университет, а он еще хотел поработать над тем, чтобы выучить песни группы.  
  
Прощаются они у самого дома Донхёка. Тот благодарит Джено за прогулку, протягивая руку, и, когда Джено пожимает прохладную ладонь, осторожно тянет его к себе, оставляя на щеке невесомый поцелуй с запахом ванили.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Тихоня, – подмигивает Донхёк и скрывается в подъезде, оставляя Джено с очередным невысказанным «какого черта» и гулко колотящимся где-то в горле сердцем.


	3. Я люблю тебя

Первая неделя репетиций пролетает совсем незаметно. После занятий в университете Джено приходит в репетиционный зал, куда вместе с ним таскается и Джемин, а по завершении они с Донхёком прогуливаются по вечерним улицам города и разговаривают. Джено узнает о Донхёке много нового и сам рассказывает о себе, замечая, с каким интересом Донхёк слушает истории из его жизни. Они каждый день посещают одну и ту же кофейню, заказывая малиновый чай, а после еще немного гуляют вдоль узких улиц к дому Донхёка, выбирая самый длинный путь.  
  
Во время репетиций ничего не меняется. Донхёк по-прежнему называет Джено Тихоней, подшучивает над ним и бросает колкие замечания. Они много смеются, обсуждают предстоящий концерт, и Джено впервые в жизни чувствует себя настолько комфортно в окружении новых знакомых.  
  
В выходные Джено все так же помогает в приюте, куда опять приходит Донхёк, и вместе они справляются в два раза быстрее, чтобы поскорее отправиться на репетицию. Просиживают в зале до позднего вечера, и Джено иногда думает о том, что был бы не против даже после выздоровления Марка общаться с ребятами.  
  
К концу второй недели Джено приходится пропустить пару занятий в университете, чтобы было больше времени для репетиций, а перед субботним концертом они все вместе задерживаются до поздней ночи, прогоняя весь репертуар по кругу. Время пролетает незаметно, и когда электронные часы горят зелёными цифрами, показывая половину первого ночи, все компания вываливается из здания репетиционного зала.  
  
– Эй, Тихоня. – Донхёк привлекает к себе внимание всех ребят, а Джемин как всегда закатывает глаза и прижимает к себе ближе стоящего рядом Ренджуна. – Ты завтра попробуй не выглядеть как ангел, а то весь образ нам испортишь. – Донхёк подмигивает весело, и голос его звучит игриво. Джено на самом деле знает, что Донхёку нравится, как он выглядит, потому что сам однажды проболтался.  
  
– Донхёк, – голос подает Джемин, и все с интересом обращают теперь внимание на него. Тот смотрит с вызовом и усмешкой на губах. Джено ее отлично знает. Ничего хорошего она не предвещает. – Завтра ты заберешь свои слова обратно. – Он закидывает руку на шею Джено и притягивает его ближе. – Ты еще язык проглотишь, когда увидишь нашего Джено, обещаю. – Джемин смотрит с вызовом, но Донхёка, кажется, этим не пронять.  
  
– Как скажешь, зефирный принц. Буду с нетерпением ждать. – Донхёк хмыкает и, накинув на голову капюшон, прощается с остальными. Джено с досадой смотрит ему вслед и думает о том, что сегодня он свой прощальный поцелуй в щеку не получит.   
  
– Джено! – Джено вздрагивает от настойчивого голоса Джемина и понимает, что задумался. – Я завтра приду к тебе утром, так что в десять будь готов морально. – Джемин хлопает его по плечу как раз в тот момент, когда к ним подъезжает такси. Он прощается со всеми, пропуская Ренджуна в салон авто, и Джено даже не успевает спросить, зачем тот к нему придет и к чему он должен подготовиться.   
  
Джено тяжело вздыхает и, попрощавшись с Лукасом и Марком, идет в сторону метро. У него еще есть немного времени, чтобы успеть на последний поезд.  
  
  
В девять утра Джено просыпается по будильнику и отправляет сообщение госпоже Ким, что сегодня его в приюте не будет. Принимает душ и заваривает кофе как раз в тот момент, когда в дверь раздается первый стук.  
  
– Доброе утро! – Джемин выглядит свежо и на удивление бодро для столь раннего времени. Он скидывает кеды, как обычно разбросав по коридору, и подталкивает Джено в сторону гостиной, усаживая того на диван. – Сегодня будем делать из тебя короля сцены. – Джемин счастливо улыбается и скидывает рюкзак на диван. Вытаскивает пару коробок краски для волос и одежду.  
  
Джено следит за всем этим с недоверием и разглядывает надпись на коробке, ожидая от Джемина объяснений. Менять цвет волос в его планы не входило.  
  
– Зачем мне красить волосы? – Джено откидывает краску в сторону и подтягивает ноги к груди, с интересом ощупывая одежду, которую принес Джемин. Тот смотрит на него с лицом «что за глупые вопросы ты задаешь» и падает рядом на диван.  
  
– Если забыть о том, что Донхёк язва, то он прав. Ты выглядишь слишком обычно для их группы. Ты же не хочешь быть белой вороной? – Джемин улыбается и касается дженового плеча. – Тебе пойдет черный, это же твой естественный цвет. Да и моя одежда будет как раз, так что сделаем из тебя самого желанного мужчину этой вечеринки. – Он подмигивает и, поднимаясь с дивана, тянет Джено за собой.  
  
К обеду Джено успевает поругаться с Джемином несколько раз, пока их дружескую идиллию не прерывает стук в дверь и на пороге не показывается улыбчивый Ренджун с пакетом из пекарни и тремя стаканчиками чего-то горячего.  
  
– Ничего себе. – Ренджун присвистывает и проходит в квартиру, прикрывая за собой дверь. Отдает покупки Джемину, который улыбается довольным котом, и разглядывает Джено во все глаза. – Встретил бы на улице, не узнал. – Ренджун осматривает Джено оценивающим взглядом и улыбается. – Вы хорошо постарались, а теперь давайте перекусим и на репетицию.   
  
Джено согласно кивает, приглашая всех на кухню, и задерживается возле зеркала. На нём узкие джинсы с небольшими дырками на коленях и бедрах и черная майка, поверх которой накинута кожаная куртка. Волосы в свете лампы отливают синевой, и Джено кажется, будто перед ним совсем другой человек.   
  
– Тебе не нравится? – Джемин возникает рядом и выглядывает из-за плеча Джено. – По-моему, получилось очень круто. Тебе идет. – Он улыбается и опускает руки на плечи Джено, чуть сжимая. – Если ты волнуешься по поводу концерта, то будь уверен, все пройдет отлично. Ты хорошо постарался. – Джемин наверняка замечает нервозность во взгляде друга и ободряюще улыбается.  
  
– Просто непривычно, – тихо отвечает Джено. – Но думаю, это даже интересно. – Уголки его губ ползут вверх в едва заметной улыбке. Он смотрит на отражение Джемина в зеркале и одними губами шепчет: – Спасибо.  
  
  
К клубу они приезжают к пяти. Лукас и Марк уже там – настраивают инструменты, – а Донхёка все еще не видно. Джено осматривается вокруг, отмечая, что этот клуб намного больше прошлого, и волнение накатывает с новой силой. Ренджун зовет его на сцену, чтобы настроить гитары, и несколько раз они прогоняют программу без вокалиста.   
  
– Я схожу выпью воды, – снимая гитару и ставя на стойку, говорит Джено. Ребята решают сделать небольшой перерыв, и он оставляет их в зале, направляясь в сторону небольшой гримерки, которую выделил им администратор.  
  
Джено заходит в гримерку и, с интересом осматривая помещение, подходит к своему рюкзаку. Достает бутылку с водой и вздрагивает, когда позади раздается звук захлопнувшейся двери.  
  
– Эй, ты что тут забыл? – Донхёк звучит не очень дружелюбно, и Джено не спешит повернуться. – Я сейчас вызову охрану, ты кто? – Джено понимает, что со спины Донхёк его не узнал, и этот факт заставляет его едва заметно усмехнуться. Он слышит приближающиеся шаги и медленно разворачивается к Донхёку, очень жалея, что у него сейчас нет в руках телефона.  
  
– Тихоня? – Голос Донхёка звучит хрипло, и он тут же прокашливается, выпуская лямку рюкзака из рук. Тот падает на пол, а Донхёк без стеснения рассматривает Джено, медленно подходя ближе. – Снимаю шляпу перед зефирным принцем, – на выдохе говорит Донхёк. Выглядишь как… – Последнее слово он не озвучивает, но Джено очень хочется узнать, что тот хотел сказать.  
  
– Тебе правда нравится? – Джено осторожно улыбается, на мгновение опуская глаза в пол, но снова возвращает все внимание на Донхёка.   
  
Донхёк кивает и подходит совсем близко. Тянется кончиками пальцев к волосам Джено и дарит ему ответную улыбку. Проходит подушечками по щеке, глядя Джено точно в глаза, и осторожно скользит ими по линии челюсти.   
  
– Я, кажется, говорил тебе уже, но ты очень красивый. – Донхёк делает еще шаг, заставляя Джено опереться бедрами о стойку позади него, и прижимает ладонь к его груди.   
  
Джено чувствует, как горит кожа под донхёковыми пальцами и колотится собственное сердце. Донхёк очень близко, и от него приятно пахнет легким парфюмом с нотками бергамота и лайма. Джено смотрит на него внимательно, взглядом оглаживает красивое лицо, и его распирает от желания прикоснуться к Донхёку. Он хочет поцеловать его, притянуть ближе, и это впервые, когда Джено не боится признаться себе в том, что хочет Донхёка себе.  
  
Джено обнимает Донхёка за пояс и заглядывает в глаза, будто спрашивая разрешения. Он не знает, откуда в нем столько смелости, но прямо сейчас Джено делает то, что хотел сделать последние несколько недель. Он чувствует на своих губах теплое дыхание Донхёка и, придерживая ладонью за щеку, накрывает донхёковы губы, целуя осторожно и не спеша. Почти сразу отстраняется, замечая, как блестят у Донхёка глаза, и снова вовлекает его в поцелуй.   
  
Он проходит языком по губам Донхёка, слизывая ванильный привкус бальзама, и обхватывает нижнюю губу, слегка оттягивая и заставляя Донхёка приоткрыть рот. Рукой, что лежит на поясе, Джено привлекает Донхёка к себе, а второй проводит по шее, запуская пальцы в мягкие волосы на затылке. Прижимает Донхёка ближе и углубляет поцелуй.  
  
Донхёк отвечает на поцелуй, пробираясь руками под майку Джено, и поглаживает кожу над кромкой ремня. Слегка царапает ногтями и тихо постанывает, прижимаясь к Джено ближе. Донхёк горячий и в руках Джено кажется маленьким и нуждающимся в защите.  
  
– Думал, уже никогда не дождусь, – отстраняясь от Джено, шепчет Донхёк. Ладонями касается щек Джено и поглаживает большими пальцами. За дверью раздаются голоса, и Джено приходится выпустить Донхёка из объятий, нехотя вытирая губы от слюны.  
  
Дверь гримерки открывается с тихим стуком, впуская в небольшую комнатку четверых парней, и Джено ловит на себе удивленный взгляд Джемина, тут же отводя взгляд. Он замечает в зеркале понимающую усмешку друга и закатывает глаза, мол, обсудим потом. А после хватает бутылку воды и выходит из гримерки, обещая скоро вернуться.  
  
  
Джено выходит на свежий воздух и проверяет пропущенные звонки от матери. Набирает номер и, чтобы отвлечься, решает поговорить с семьей. Рассказывает сестрам о том, что сегодня будет играть в клубе на концерте и обещает прислать видео после. Джено делится с матерью успехами в университете и через слово повторяет, что ест хорошо и на Новый год обязательно приедет в гости.  
  
Спустя десять минут разговора Джено прощается с семьей и выключает телефон. На концерте он ему все равно не пригодится. Джено замечает, что у входа начинают уже собираться люди, и решает вернуться обратно к ребятам, чтобы закончить приготовления.  
  
В гримерке Джено находит только Ренджуна. Тот заканчивает с макияжем, с которым ему помогает незнакомая Джено девушка, и Ренджун представляет ее как свою одногруппницу и говорит, что Джено она тоже сейчас поможет.  
  
– Меня зовут Сонми, приятно познакомиться. – Девушка протягивает руку, и Джено представляется в ответ, пожимая миниатюрную ладонь. Она указывает на кресло, раскладывая на столе кисточки, и просит Джено закрыть глаза.  
  
От девушки пахнет приторно-сладким цветочным парфюмом, и Джено старается не дышать глубоко, потому что ему совсем не нравится. Она слишком часто касается его руками, задевает колени и что-то без умолку болтает. Он очень надеется, что это скоро закончится, но, когда Сонми разрешает открыть глаза Джено от неожиданности дергается назад.  
  
Сонми очень близко, смотрит в глаза, улыбается кокетливо и кончиками пальцев проводит по вороту дженовой куртки. У нее напомажены ярким липким блеском губы, и Джено не хочется быть грубым с девушкой, но то, как она напирает, ему совсем не нравится.  
  
– Тебе показать, где дверь, или сама найдешь? – Джено вздрагивает от того, как неожиданно, и самое главное, вовремя, появляется Донхёк. Но его голос звучит непривычно грубо, без доли насмешки. Джено чувствует напряжение в воздухе, которое сгущается за долю секунды, и передергивает плечами. – Мне повторить? – за спиной раздаются шаги Донхёка, и Джено поворачивает голову, замечая, как напряжены донхёковы плечи.  
  
– А ты кто такой, чтобы указывать мне, что делать? – Сонми теперь не выглядит милой, коей была мгновение назад, и Джено думает про себя, что внешность таки обманчива. Он поднимается со стула, становясь перед Донхёком, и смотрит на нее серьезным взглядом, давая понять, что ей здесь больше не рады.   
  
– Спасибо за помощь, дальше я сам. – Джено совершенно не узнает свой голос, в котором проскальзывает раздражение. Он чувствует, как его пальцев касаются холодные пальцы Донхёка, и Джено оборачивается к нему, тут же забывая о Сонми. Смотрит в упор, заглядывает в глаза и думает о том, что готов смотреть на Донхёка всю жизнь.  
  
За спинами хлопает дверь, но никто не обращает внимания. Джено тянется рукой к лицу Донхёка, заправляя светлую прядь за ухо, и поглаживает щеку большим пальцем. Под подушечками донхёкова кожа кажется нежным бархатом, и Джено слегка наклоняется, оставляя на его щеке поцелуй.  
  
– Концерт начнется через полчаса, поговорим обо всем позже, – тихо говорит Донхёк и улыбается. Тепло, одними глазами, а у Джено от этой улыбки кожа покрывается мурашками и по позвоночнику пробегает легкий электрический разряд.   
  
Джено отстраняется и, подобрав с дивана куртку, оставляет Донхёка одного, чтобы тот мог переодеться и сделать себе макияж. Джено выходит в коридор, сталкиваясь с Джемином, и у того на лице написано, что он имеет очень много вопросов, на которые хотел бы получить ответы. Джемин перехватывает его за локоть, не давая уйти, и настойчиво смотрит Джено в глаза.   
  
– Ну и? – Джемин выглядит как любопытный ребенок, но у Джено совсем нет желания что-либо объяснять.  
  
– Что ты хочешь услышать? – привалившись плечом к стене, интересуется Джено и скрещивает на груди руки.   
  
– Что у вас с Донхёком? Неужели мой милый Джено влюбился в этого демона? – на губах Джемина играет легкая улыбка, и звучит он совсем беззлобно. Джено прекрасно знает, что у Джемина отличные отношения с Донхёком, построенные на взаимных подколах, и в глубине души это даже радует.  
  
Джено неоднозначно пожимает плечами, явно заставляя Джемина злиться и сгорать от любопытства, и, развернувшись на пятках, быстрым шагом направляется в сторону зала, полностью игнорируя крики Джемина о том, что он ужасный лучший друг, которыми тот бросается в спину.  
  
  
В зале слышатся десятки голосов, и Джено, стоящий в сумраке сцены, прикрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Он чувствует, как по телу растекается чувство волнения, мешаясь с неким адреналином от чего-то нового, и как эйфория от предстоящего выступления накрывает с головой. Он делает последний глубокий вдох, перед тем как слышит тихий шёпот возле уха.  
  
– Ты справишься, Тихоня…  
  
Джено вздрагивает и щурится от резкого света, но забывает обо всем, как только медиатор в пальцах проходит по струнам, подхватывая ритм остальных. Зал взрывается еще большими криками, и Джено отпускает себя полностью. Расслабляется, забывая о волнении, и переводит взгляд влево, когда яркий свет прожектора падает на стоящего посреди сцены Донхёка.  
  
У Джено спирает дыхание, и он едва не ошибается в аккордах, но вовремя берет себя в руки. Донхёк выглядит настолько красиво, что у Джено впервые в жизни не находится слов, чтобы описать все те чувства, что заполняют грудь.  
  
Длинные ноги обтягивают кожаные штаны с десятками заклепок, а полусапожки с острыми носками придают элегантности. На Донхёке бархатная рубашка винного цвета с рукавами клёш, и Джено скользит взглядом по вырезу, что открывает грудь, позволяя разглядеть карамельную кожу и ямочки ключиц. На шее Донхёка кружевной ошейник, и Джено чувствует, как грудь начинает ходить ходуном от вида такого Донхёка.  
  
Тот обхватывает микрофон пальцами, едва касаясь его губами, и Джено, продолжая играть, следит за тем, как вздуваются вены на шее Донхёка. Хочется пройтись по ним языком, слизать солоноватый вкус кожи и зацеловать его шею до ноющих красных отметин.  
  
Джено не знает, откуда в его голове берутся такие мысли, но думать о чем-то другом, глядя на Донхёка, он не может. Джено старается отвлечься, переводя взгляд на качающуюся у сцены толпу, и в голове проскальзывает мысль о том, что сегодня один из лучших дней в его жизни. Ему нравится быть в центре внимания, нравится, как люди принимают группу и их музыку, и Джено даже немного завидует, что не является ее частью на самом деле.   
  
Он замечает машущего в первом ряду Джемина и улыбается ему. Рядом с ним он находит и Марка, который показывает ему пальцы вверх, и Джено понимает, что не зря согласился ввязаться во все это. Он получает настоящее удовольствие от того, что стоит на сцене и громкие крики толпы, вкупе с поддержкой друзей, дарят чувство счастья и свободы.  
  
Последняя песня одна из любимых Джено, и он с еще большей отдачей отыгрывает каждый аккорд, продолжая наблюдать за Донхёком и наслаждаясь каждой секундой, проведенной с ним на одной сцене.  
  
Донхёк прыгает по сцене, заводит толпу и к концу песни оказывается совсем близко к Джено. Продолжает петь, касаясь губами микрофона, и, становясь совсем близко, запускает пальцы в дженовы волосы на затылке. Сжимает, притягивая к себе, и прижимается лбом ко лбу Джено, заглядывая в глаза.   
  
В микрофоне слышится тяжелое дыхание, но Донхёк не отпускает. Смотрит на Джено, шепчет в микрофон последние строчки песни, и, когда музыка совсем стихает, а толпа взрывается аплодисментами, Джено подается вперед, обнимая Донхёка за пояс, и целует.  
  
Крик толпы остается будто за вакуумом. В ушах шумит, в висках пульсирует, а сердце стучит до боли в ребрах. Джено без всякого стеснения целует напористо и жадно, будто это последний их поцелуй. Адреналин после выступления превращает кровь в горящую лаву, и Джено кажется, будто он сгорает изнутри.  
  
Отстраняясь друг от друга, Джено ловит губами тяжелое дыхание Донхёка и отзеркаливает его улыбку. Чувствует, как плеча касается широкая ладонь, и боковым зрением замечает сходящих со сцены Лукаса и Ренджуна.  
  
– Кажется, нам тоже пора, – совсем тихо говорит Донхёк, и Джено согласно кивает, спускаясь вслед за остальными. Сердце все еще колотится где-то в горле, а во рту сухо и хочется пить. Лицо и шея горят то ли от волнения, то ли от возбуждения, но это настолько приятное чувство, что Джено не может перестать глупо улыбаться.  
  
Возле лестницы их встречают Марк с Джемином, поздравляя с успешным выступлением, и Лукас предлагает собрать инструменты и отметить их маленькую победу.  
  
– У нас на сегодня планы, – встревает Донхёк и обнимает руку Джено, показывая язык Джемину. Тот закатывает глаза, намереваясь что-то ответить, но его удачно затыкают поцелуем губы Ренджуна, заставляя теперь закатывать глаза всех остальных.  
  
– Предлагаю собраться у нас завтра, – говорит Марк и смотрит на остальных. – Сегодня нам всем нужно отдохнуть, а завтра мы с Лукасом ждем вас у себя. Еще будут Чону и Тэён, они как раз очень хотели познакомиться с тобой. – Марк смотрит на Джено и протягивает ему руку. – Спасибо, что согласился нам помочь. Без тебя ничего бы не вышло.   
  
Джено пожимает протянутую ладонь и кивает. Переводит взгляд на Донхёка и позволяет тому оставить короткий поцелуй на подбородке.  
  
Они забирают вещи из гримерной и всей компанией выходят на улицу. Первыми прощаются Лукас и Марк, а после такси забирает и Ренджуна с Джемином. Джено поворачивается к Донхёку, поправляя на нем ворот куртки, и подходит совсем близко, заключая в крепкое кольцо рук.  
  
– Ты сегодня был невероятно красивым на сцене, – тихо, будто их кто-то услышит, шепчет Джено. Он поглаживает спину Донхёка под курткой и осторожно покачивает их из стороны в сторону.  
  
– Спасибо, Тихоня, – счастливо улыбается Донхёк и лбом утыкается в шею Джено, пряча смущенное лицо. Джено нравится, что наедине с ним Донхёк не выпускает когти. Ему нравится наблюдать, как тот отводит взгляд, когда Джено говорит что-то приятное, и кончики покрасневших ушей выдают смущение Донхёка, которое он так старательно пытается скрыть.  
  
Где-то сбоку сигналит такси, заставляя обоих отвлечься, и Джено берет донхёкову ладонь в свою, утягивая к машине. Джено называет адрес и усаживается на переднее сидение. Всю дорогу до его дома они проводят в тишине, сопровождаемой болтовней по радио. Джено расплачивается с водителем, помогая Донхёку выбраться из машины, и снова берет за руку.  
  
У Донхёка руки холодные и в огромных дженовых ладонях кажутся совсем маленькими. Джено нравится держать его за руку, нравится делиться теплом, и он осторожно поглаживает его пальцы, пока они поднимаются в его квартиру.  
  
Донхёк говорит, чтобы Джено первым шел в душ, а он пока позвонит сестре, чтобы рассказать о концерте. Джено оставляет его одного не на долго, быстро купается, смывая с себя усталость под теплыми струями воды, и, натягивая пижамные штаны, шлепает босыми ногами по полу, застывая в дверном проходе.  
  
Донхёк стоит к нему спиной, но Джено замечает, как тот расстегивает пуговицы рубашки. Она скользит по узким плечам, оголяя спину, и Джено сглатывает ком в горле, медленно подходя к Донхёку со спины. Наклоняется к плечу и дыханием согревает кожу, замечая, как та покрывается мурашками. Джено касается кожи губами, ведет осторожно выше, к шее, и оставляет за ухом короткий поцелуй, утыкаясь носом в волосы Донхёка. Он прижимает его к груди, чувствуя, насколько Донхёк горячий, и лбом касается затылка, желая постоять так еще хотя бы несколько минут.  
  
Донхёк поглаживает руки Джено, которые покоятся на его животе, а у Джено от его касаний волоски на коже становятся дыбом от приятного щекочущего чувства.   
  
– Я оставил в ванной чистую одежду, – тихо говорит Джено и отстраняется, разворачивая Донхёка к себе. Смотрит на него с нежностью, замечая каждую деталь, и думает о том, что Донхёк красивый. Красивый настолько, что все тело наполняется сладкой истомой. Донхёка хочется касаться губами везде, хочется целовать и оставлять на нежной коже свои метки. Джено еще никогда не желал кого-то столь сильно, как Донхёка, и от этого желания приятно щекочет под ребрами.  
  
Донхёк кивает, отстраняется от Джено, тихо благодарит и возвращает рубашку на место, оставляя Джено одного.  
  
  
Джено заваривает две большие кружки чая, добавляя в донхёков мёд и лимон с имбирем, и ставит на стол, усаживаясь на диван. Джемин заваливает его сообщениями с вопросами, но Джено мысленно извиняется перед ним и выключает телефон, откладывая в сторону. Сбоку слышится шорох, и Джено поворачивает голову, застывая на месте.  
  
Донхёк стоит в дверном проеме и сминает в пальцах края огромной желтой худи. Она большая для Донхёка, потому немного свисает с плеча, и Джено отмечает, насколько домашним Донхёк выглядит сейчас. На нем широкие пижамные штаны, за которыми даже пальцев ног не видно, и совсем нет косметики на лице. Влажные волосы липнут к лицу, и Донхёк выглядит как солнце. Настоящее солнце, под которым Джено плавится сладким пломбиром. Он впервые видит Донхёка таким. И это именно, что Джено хотел бы наблюдать каждое утро в своей постели.  
  
– Твоя одежда просто огромная, – с улыбкой на губах говорит Донхёк и падает на диван возле Джено. Подбирает под себя ноги и принимает чашку из рук Джено, делая глубокий вдох. Жмурится и отпивает маленькими глотками.  
  
– Осторожно, горячий, – наблюдая за Донхёком, говорит Джено и аккуратно убирает прилипшие ко лбу пряди волос. От Донхёка пахнет дженовым гелем для душа и шампунем. Он выглядит настолько уютным и домашним, что Джено с головой затапливает нежностью. Он гладит Донхёка по шее и придвигается ближе, прижимаясь губами к виску.   
  
Донхёк отставляет чашку с чаем и поворачивается к Джено, ладонью обнимая за шею. Поглаживает кожу большим пальцем, как делал Джено, и улыбается. Подается вперед и накрывает губы Джено в осторожном поцелуе. Проходит языком по сухим губам и обхватывает нижнюю.  
  
Джено запускает пальцы в волосы Донхёка и надавливает ладонью на затылок, притягивая его к себе. Языком проводит по губам и углубляет поцелуй, укладывая Донхёка на диван. Джено отстраняется, нависает над ним и трется кончиком носа о донхёков. Снова целует, более напористо, с нежностью прикусывает и оттягивает губу, вжимаясь бедрами в тело Донхёка.  
  
Донхёк слепо водит руками по широкой спине Джено, прижимается ближе и сдавленно стонет в поцелуй, когда Джено трогает кончиком языка небо. Сжимает жесткие волосы на затылке и обнимает ногами, стараясь быть как можно ближе. Делится своим теплом и дарит Джено наслаждение, сводя с ума.  
  
Джено оставляет влажные поцелуи на его шее, ведет языком по выпирающему кадыку и прикусывает кожу под подбородком. Донхёк в его руках выгибается, стонет и тяжело дышит. Облизывает раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев губы, кусает их и выглядит таким невыносимо желанным, что у Джено сносит крышу.  
  
Он целует Донхёка жадно, запускает руки под одежду и сдавливает донхёковы бока, глотая протяжный стон. Джено хочет чувствовать Донхёка каждой клеточкой тела, кожа к коже. Он разрывает поцелуй и шепчет в самые губы, чтобы Донхёк крепче обнял его ногами. Тянет его на себя, поднимаясь с дивана, и поудобней подхватывает Донхёка под ягодицы, прижимая ближе.  
  
Донхёк целует его шею, горячо, влажно, и Джено огромных трудов стоит не перецепиться через порожек в спальню и осторожно уложить Донхёка на постель. Тянет за края худи и откидывает ее в сторону, проводя ладонью по груди. Кожа у Донхёка горячая и нежная. Джено склоняется ниже и губами ведет по груди. Покрывает живот поцелуями, прихватывает зубами кожу и оставляет красные следы, тут же их зализывая и целуя. Он чертит языком влажную дорожку у кромки пижамных штанов и, поддевая резинку пальцами, тянет вниз. Смотрит на сочные медовые бедра и не может скрыть свое обожание. Донхёк возмутительно прекрасен.  
  
Он оглаживает округлые колени, замечая на левом родинку, и целует ее, вызывая у Донхёка тихий стон. Проводит ладонями по бедрам, гладит огрубевшими подушечками пальцев мягкую кожу под коленями и обхватывает пальцами лодыжки, заставляя Донхёка раздвинуть ноги шире.  
  
Джено нависает над ним, приближается к лицу и покрывает его короткими поцелуями. Шепчет о том, насколько Донхёк прекрасен, и снова целует, желая насладиться донхёковой близостью. Джено чувствует, как Донхёк мелко дрожит под ним, и, разрывая поцелуй, подхватывает его за ноги. Заставляет упереться в свои плечи и проводит губами по внутренней стороне стопы. Он обхватывает ладонью лодыжку и целует каждый пальчик, замечая, как от удовольствия Донхёк сжимает простыни и кусает губы. Ведет языком по внутренней стороне ноги, задерживаясь на коленке, и поцелуями перемещается выше, прикусывает мягкую кожу бедра. Донхёк смотрит на Джено горящими от возбуждения глазами и пальцами зарывается в волосы, притягивая Джено ближе. Раздвигает ноги шире, подставляется под ласки и выгибается с протяжным стоном, когда Джено оставляет яркую метку ближе к паху. Джено опускается вниз, уделяя внимание второй ноге, покусывает подушечки пальцев, оглаживает выпирающие косточки на лодыжке и любуется открытостью Донхёка. Грудь Донхёка вздымается от тяжелого дыхания, и Джено подается к нему, дыханием скользит по внутренней стороне бедра, останавливается у паха, щекочет дыханием, заставляя Донхёка хныкать и кусать костяшки пальцев.  
  
– Невыносимый, – тихо шепчет Джено и подается к Донхёку, целуя в губы. Обхватывая твердый член ладонью, проходит большим пальцем по головке, стирая выступающую смазку, и сжимает тугие яички, перекатывая в пальцах.  
  
Донхёк выгибается, прикусывает губу Джено и перехватывает его запястье. Разрывает поцелуй и тянет ладонь к губам, проходя влажным языком по всей ладони. Он вбирает в рот сразу два пальца, помогает себе языком и с причмокивающим звуком выпускает изо рта, проделывая то же самое с остальными. Джено смотрит цепко, не отпускает взгляда Донхёка, пока тот посасывает пальцы. Тяжело сглатывает, когда Донхёк слизывает задержавшуюся в уголке рта каплю слюны.  
  
Джено снова обхватывает член Донхёка пальцами и сжимает у основания. Ведет по всей длине, сдавливая у самой головки, и сцеловывает сладкие стоны с Донхёковых губ. Он двигает рукой не спеша, чувствуя, как плавится под ним Донхёк, и наблюдает за его лицом, отмечая насколько Донхёк красив в такие моменты. От его тихих стонов у Джено приятно тянет внизу живота.  
  
Джено убирает руку и, отстранившись, стягивает с себя одежду. Замечает восхищенный взгляд Донхёка и не может не улыбнуться. Ему нравится то, как Донхёк смотрит на него. Как горят его глаза и как он облизывает губы, скользя внимательным взглядом.   
  
– Тихоня, – тихо, но с игривыми нотками в голосе, говорит Донхёк, – как ты мог скрывать от меня это? – Донхёк садится на кровати и тянется к Джено. Проводит кончиками пальцев по подтянутому животу, очерчивает заметно выделяющиеся мышцы и закусывает губу, поднимая глаза на Джено. Тянет его на себя, вовлекая в поцелуй, и выгибается, когда Джено вжимается членом в его пах, срывая с губ протяжный стон.   
  
Джено покрывает шею Донхёка влажными поцелуями, слизывает капельку пота на виске и целует прикрытые от удовольствия веки, губами скользя по линии носа. Смотрит на Донхёка, упираясь руками в кровать возле его плеч, и позволяет себе еще немного насладиться расслабленным выражением лица.  
  
– Ты позволишь? – Джено касается донхёковой щеки тыльной стороной ладони и тепло улыбается, получая согласный кивок. Снова целует, теперь уже тягуче медленно, и посасывает Донхёков язык, ощущая горячие ладони на своих плечах и как Донхёк притягивает его ближе.  
  
Джено тянется к прикроватному столику и старается не замечать пристальный взгляд Донхёка, который проникает прямо под кожу. Властно раздвигает ноги Донхёка и замечает, как тот смущенно прикрывает глаза рукой, не позволяя Джено видеть своего лица.  
  
Такой Донхёк совсем непривычный, и Джено не нравится, что тот закрывается от него. Он хочет видеть его, хочет смотреть как меняются его эмоции, как Донхёк дышит, приоткрыв рот и как часто облизывает свои и без того припухшие после поцелуев губы. Он хочет, чтобы Донхёк смотрел на него и понимал, насколько он прекрасен в глазах Джено.  
  
– Хочу видеть твое лицо, – убирая руку Донхёка, говорит Джено. – Ты великолепен, ты даже не представляешь насколько. – Он улыбается и опускается к бедрам Донхёка, дарит им еще немного поцелуев, ставит, не сдержавшись от соблазна, пару новых меток.  
  
Джено выдавливает немного смазки на пальцы и греет прозрачный гель, осторожно касаясь входа. Поглаживает, заставляя Донхёка дышать чаще; трет кожу, отвлекая Донхёка поцелуями, и легко проталкивает кончик пальца, тут же обращая внимание на лицо Донхёка, чтобы не позволить себе причинить ему боль.  
  
Тот согласно кивает, тем самым говоря Джено продолжить, и раздвигает ноги шире, открываясь перед ним еще больше и заливаясь румянцем. Кусает костяшки пальцев, когда палец Джено входит глубже, и прикрывает глаза, полностью расслабляя тело.  
  
Джено осторожно поглаживает жаркие стенки и двигается медленно, стараясь не сделать Донхёку больно. Нависает над ним, кончиком языка касается уголка рта и целует, медленно вводя в Донхёка еще один палец. Глотает гортанный стон и совсем не против того, чтобы ногти Донхёка болезненно впились в плечи, наверняка оставляя там яркие царапины.   
  
Он растягивает Донхёка двумя пальцами, сгибает их и оглаживает изнутри. Подушечкой большого трет края входа и позволяет Донхёку завладеть своим ртом, чтобы заглушить громкие стоны. Донхёков голос приятно ласкает слух, и Джено снова думает, что в Донхёка невозможно не влюбиться. В нем каждая деталь делает его привлекательным, особенным, и Джено осознает насколько глубоко падает, отдаваясь этим чувствам.  
  
Джено ускоряет темп, добавляя еще один палец, и Донхёк упирается затылком в матрас, выгибаясь, и, разводя ноги шире, когда Джено слегка раздвигает их внутри. Он сжимает простыни и пытается подхватить ритм Джено, давая понять, что хочет большего.   
  
Джено устраивается между ног Донхёка и раскатывает по члену презерватив. Размазывает ладонью смазку и нависает над Донхёком, упираясь о кровать возле его головы. Обхватывает пальцами собственный член и проводит между ягодиц, надавливая на вход.  
  
Донхёк открывает рот, ловя воздух губами, и выгибается на встречу. Рукой путается в волосах Джено и притягивает к себе, сталкиваясь губами в требовательном поцелуе.   
  
Джено растягивает края входа членом и старается быть осторожным. Медленно входит в Донхёка, отвлекая поцелуями, и замирает, когда чувствует, как его сжимают внутри и как пульсируют мышцы. Он начинает плавные движения, и с губ срываются стоны, потому что от вида Донхёка под ним и от того, насколько сильно тот сжимает его внутри, хочется взвыть от накрывающего волной возбуждения. Джено целует донхёкову шею, слизывает выступающую испарину и вылизывает ямочки ключиц, заставляя себя немного отвлечься от желания взять Донхёка грубее.  
  
Он не знает, откуда в нем это, но Донхёк выглядит настолько порочным и желанным. С прилипшими ко лбу прядями волос, с расфокусированным взглядом, со срывающимися с влажных припухших губ стонами он невыносимо желанный. А его открытость и доступность только для Джено совсем не помогает мыслить трезво. Джено не хочет спешить. Для него и для самого Донхёка это первая близость, и он не может все испортить.   
  
Джено подхватывает Донхёка под бедра, сжимая их пальцами, и ускоряет темп. Рвано толкается и ладонью гладит донхёков живот, заставляя его выгибаться и сильнее насаживаться на член. Джено двигается размашисто, слышит шлепки влажных тел и упивается сладкими стонами, потому что Донхёк настолько громкий, что от этого сильнее тянет в паху.  
  
Донхёк обнимает Джено ногами, прижимая его ближе к себе, и мечется на простынях, срывая голос от криков каждый раз, когда Джено быстро и нетерпеливо входит в него до самого конца. Он сжимает крепкий ствол в себе, ладонью обхватывает собственное возбуждение и резкими движениями проходит по всей длине.  
  
Джено сильнее сжимает бедра Донхёка и, чувствуя, как приближается разрядка, начинает нетерпеливые толчки. Задыхается от нехватки воздуха, потому что легкие горят огнем, а в ушах шумит. Джено делает еще один толчок и едва не валится на Донхёка, упираясь ладонями в матрас и выходя из расслабленного тела. По животу стекает теплое и вязкое.  
  
Он укладывается возле Донхёка, которого все еще потряхивает, и прижимает к себе, совсем не беспокоясь о том, что оба мокрые от пота и липкие от спермы. Грудь Донхёка вздымается от тяжелого дыхания, и Джено аккуратно слизывает выступившие в уголках донхёковых глаз слезы.  
  
– Ты так прекрасен, – куда-то в висок шепчет Джено. Стягивает презерватив и прижимает Донхёка к себе. Гладит по спине, оставляет слепые поцелуи на плечах и шее, и чувствует себя самым счастливым. – Донхёк-и, – повторяет Джено и отстраняясь, смотрит на сонное лицо Донхёка, который устало улыбается и тянется за поцелуем. – Мой Донхёк-и, – снова шепчет Джено и касается лбом лба Донхёка, прикрывая глаза.  
  
– Джено-я, – Донхёк впервые с их знакомства называет Джено по имени и это звучит немного интимно. Донхёк прижимается горячими губами к шее Джено и переплетает их ноги, желая быть ближе.  
  
Джено засыпает под мерное сопение прижимающегося к нему Донхёка и чувствует, как по телу теплом растекается нежность. Джено засыпает с улыбкой на губах, которые приятно ноют от долгих поцелуев, и с мыслями о том, что теперь в его жизни все на своих местах, а быть тихоней не так уж плохо.


End file.
